One Sea: 1st Treasure
Heya all. To make things simple, the first arc of One Sea is mostly going to be Penn's story leading up to the beginning. 1st Treasure: Sea Fever On a small raft in the middle of the sea, a young man sat on the edge of the craft. The young man was normal, as young mans go. He had short, lanky black hair, and wore a white hoodie with red flames emblazoned on the side. Leaning backwards, his head descended, resting on the small cabin made of carefully cut logs. "Yo~sha..." the young man sighed, leaning agianst the wall, "I didn't expect crossing the Grand Line to take so long..." As though his words had activated a hidden lever in the sky, the sea, formally moving at a gentle pace, seemed to stop completely. The young man, confused, looked around him. Reaching out with one hand, he tapped the water with a finger. A small whirlpool swirled where the finger made impact. "Wierd..." the man muttered, "I could have sworn this wasn't the calm belt..." Pulling a map out of his pocket, he flipped it open, looking at his last marked location. "No, this isn't it.... so why-?" He looked around him. Nothing in sight. Seagulls flying overhead, fish leaping out of the water, a tentacle breaching the- Wait a minute, a tentacle?! The man sat up, pushing himself to his feet, just in time to see a second tentacle pushing itself out of the water. Several more followed, and finally, the raft began to lift upward. The young man leaped backwards, landing on the roof of the cabin. Beneath him was a fercious sea monster, a Kraken to be exact, it's tentacles swirling around, holding the sea tides at bay, and trapping its prey in place. The young man stared at the beast's giant maw, slowly lowering him and his raft towards it's gullet. "Ah." the young man said simply, "this could be inconvenient." He paused, his finger resting on his chin. Suddenly, it darted upwards, as an idea struck him. Smiling slightly, he looked at the Kraken again. His expression quickly transforming into a grin, he stretched, and then leaped off the raft. What would be suicide to any wise seaman's eyes was apparently a rare opportunity to the young man's. He stretched out both hands, quickly arranging them in a crosshair shape, so that the Kraken's head was perfectly in his sights. "Okay, just like we practiced," he said to himself. "Sponge Sponge.... Longsword!" The two hands shot out, quickly turning yellow and pale holes appearing along the side, stretching towards the creature. They quickly twisted together, forming a corkscrew of fists that collided with the beast's head. With a bellow of pain, the beast quickly retreated, pulling itself beneath the water once more. The boy did a quick flip in midair, landing carefully on top of the cabin, balancing himself perfectly as the raft hit the sea, sending up a small gust of water. In moments, the tide had resumed its normal course, the raft making its way towards an island a few miles to the distance. "Saobody," the young man said, grinning as he leaned against the wall of the cabin once more, "been a long time." His face suddenly lost its cheery quality, and he leaned against the wall. "A long time..." he said again. Once again, his words seemed to trigger a lever, as his gaze grew introspective, the gates of the past opening one last time before his arrival... End 1st Treasure Category:Fanfiction Category:Zeon1 Category:One Sea